Witchness Protection
Witchness Protection is the 10th episode of the seventh season and the 144th overall episode of Charmed. Summary The Avatars insist that Leo protect Kyra because she has information that can help them destroy the demons and help the sisters reconcile themselves to the Avatars. Kyra shares with Phoebe a vision of a future in which there are no demons, leading the sisters to consider the attitude changing possibility that the Avatars might be good and allowing Leo the opportunity to admit he is an Avatar. Kyle and Paige find themselves in opposition to Leo and the two sisters, and an extremely powerful demon is released by a congregation of lesser demons fearing the Avatars and the sisters and he invades the Mansion to attack the Seer Kyra. The demon, Zankou, who is at least as powerful as The Source if not more so, vanquishes Kyra, but this act and the vision of a Utopian future given to Phoebe by Kyra convince them to join with The Avatars. Characters Characters in bold appear for the first time in the series. *Phoebe Halliwell *Paige Matthews *Piper Halliwell *Leo Wyatt *Darryl Morris *Wyatt Halliwell *Chris Halliwell *Kyle Brody *Kyra *Inspector Sheridan *Odin *Alpha *Beta *Gamma *'Zankou' *'P.J. Halliwell' *'Shapeshifter' *'Wizard' *'Vulture Demon' *'Swarm King' Magical Notes 'Book of Shadows' ''Zankou :''One of the :most powerful Demons of :the Underworld, :Zankou is a threat :to all that is good :and feared even by his :own kind. So great :were his abilities :and ambitions, he :once contested :The Source for :control of the :Underworld. Only this piece of the entry is known, the other part was never revealed and thus remains unknown. It can be assumed that the rest of the entry discusses Zankou's powers and great defeats throughout history. 'Spells' ''To Release Zankou'' The following incantation was used by an old wizard to release Zankou from his prison. :Lexanero bestia! :Lexanero! ''Humanity spell'' This spell was written by Phoebe to transform Kyra into a human, it was to be used by the sisters, along with the powers of the Elders; it was written in a deleted scene which never aired on television but was seen in a featurette on a behind-the-scenes look at Witchness Protection. :The Power of Three now acts as One, :To make this Demon come Undone. :We Vanish the powers and evil of She, :Now Bless her with Humanity. 'Powers' Episode Stills 01kjkjkgfy.jpg 02nnmnmmn.jpg 03vnnf.jpg 04kvcjv.jpg Trivia *After being freed, Zankou showed that he was aware of outside world events while imprisoned. He already knew that the Source was dead, who the Charmed Ones were, and about the Avatars. *The trailer hints a possible relationship between Leo and Kyra. *This is the seventeenth episode to have the word "witch" in the title. *This episode introduces Zankou, who becomes the most powerful and cunning enemy the sisters face throughout the series. It takes destroying the Nexus while he possesses it to vanquish him. *The title is a reference to being under "witness protection" ''by federal agents, if you've witnessed a high profile crime where your life is in danger. *Kyra makes a reference stating that Phoebe's psychic abilities will one day reach her level of control and accuracy. We see part of this advancement in the comics. *Phoebe can sense emotions of people who share her power of Premonition without using Empathy. This is probably due to the empathic component present in visions. *Phoebe now has the ability to share her visions. *The WB used the promo (commercial) title ''"Charmed, with Charisma" for this episode to promote the guest appearance of Charisma Carpenter, familiar to WB audiences as Cordelia Chase on "[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Buffy_the_Vampire_Slayer_%28TV_series%29 Buffy the Vampire Slayer]" and its spin-off "[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Angel_%28TV_series%29 Angel]". *Kyra is looking through a photo album in the attic in this episode, and a lot of the pictures are actual events that happened in episodes, like one from Baby's First Demon. *Oded Fehr (Zankou) is the second actor from the movie "The Mummy" ''to play a character in the series. The first was Arnold Vosloo, who played a darklighter in the episode Murphy's Luck. Glitches *When Phoebe touches Kyra in the attic, you can hear the Empathy-sound effect. Although, she lost this power in Crimes and Witch-Demeanors. However, it is established later in the episode that Phoebe actually can sense Kyra's emotions due to their mutual vision powers. *When the demons attack, the Seer gets injured, however, later on in the episode the burn mark is gone. thumb|300px|right|Witchness Protection WB Trailer International Titles *'French:' Démons et Merveilles *'Czech:' Program na ochranu čarodějek ''(Witches Protection Program) *'Spanish (Spain):' La protección de las brujas *'Spanish (Latin America):' Testigo protegido *'Serbian: '''Vesticja Zastita Quotes :'Phoebe: Wait. Are you saying that you've been living in our house as an Avatar, and you haven't told us? :Leo: Look, I'm the same old Leo. :Piper''': Only not. Is this how you went from psycho crazy guy to happy-happy guy? Because you became an Avatar? Category:Episodes Category:Season 7